Remind Me
by CullenSweetheart
Summary: Faced with the realization that their 10 year marriage is in trouble, Edward & Bella Cullen make a final effort to save it by going back to the place they shared a passionate honeymoon. Can the special destination remind them how things used to be, or do they realize that it's truly over? Collaboration with AlbertaGirl78 for the Lyrics to Life Contest.


**Contest Entry for Lyrics to Life Contest**

**Title: Remind Me**

**Name: AlbertaGirl78 and CullenSweetheart**

**Pairing: Edward and Bella**

**Rating: M**

**Word Count: 8656**

**Beta/Pre-reader: edwardrocksmysocks**

**REMIND ME by Brad Paisley/Carrie Underwood**

** watch?v=7qzhngp7jh8**

**Disclaimer: The author does not own any publicly recognizable entities herein. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Summary: Faced with the realization that their 10 year marriage is in trouble, Edward and Bella Cullen make a final effort to save it by going back to the place they shared a passionate honeymoon. Can the special destination remind them how things used to be and can the Cullens find their way back to each other, or do they realize that it's truly over?**

EPOV

My marriage was in trouble. The more I wanted to deny it, the more it became abundantly clear. Bella was my high school girlfriend, college sweetheart, and had been my wife for the last ten years. Our passionate love had been the center of our universe at one time. I walked around with a near constant hard on for our entire relationship it seemed. But our love was far greater than physical. Bella was and is my soul mate. I'm certain of it. I guess you could say we have drifted apart slowly, neither of us really noticing it.

We had begun to spend less and less time together over the last couple of months. Weekends used to be our time since we didn't have any children. We would at the very least have dinner out somewhere Saturday night and come home to watch a couple movies, then head to bed where we'd typically make love and fall asleep soon after. But recently Bella would always have plans with her friends or co-workers and I found myself hanging out with my brother Emmett at his house playing Call of Duty or some other violent video game. I knew Bella wasn't cheating on me and I would never cheat on her, it just wasn't something we would or could ever do to each other. Whatever it was though, it was serious.

It was Saturday night and Bella had called and said she wouldn't be home until very late because she was going out for drinks with her co-worker Jessica after the two of them had been shopping all day. Sighing, I packaged up Bella's part of the dinner I made for us and placed it in the refrigerator. Tonight I was going to ask Bella for a fresh start. I planned out the dinner, picked up her favorite movie from the Red Box, and even stopped by Victoria's Secret and bought her a new lingerie set, hoping she'd wear it for me tonight. Just imaging Bella in the outfit I selected had my cock hard as steel to the point of being painful. I slumped down on our sofa and popped in the movie while I kicked back with a cold beer. The more I thought about the lingerie, the harder I got, the more I wanted to drag Bella home and fuck her into next week. I missed her. I missed her touch, the look in her eyes when she wanted me, her breath on my skin as she snuggled under my chin and pressed her tight little body against me.

Knowing it would be several more hours until she would be home, I got up from the couch and made my way upstairs to the shower to relieve the ache between my legs. Rubbing one out in the shower was becoming more and more my norm. I hadn't jacked off this much since I was a teenager.

Settling myself under the hot spray, I braced my left arm against the wall, while I took my throbbing cock in the palm of my right hand. Visions of Bella riding me the last time we had sex filled my head. She had surprised me with a striptease for my birthday and the sex was mind blowing. Sadly that was June and it was now August. We hadn't been intimate since. Willing away the bad feelings, I summoned up a memory of our honeymoon. Bella's pert nipples in my mouth, moaning my name while she writhed underneath me, and hearing her say how much she loved me. Before I knew it, I was spilling my seed down the drain and groaning out Bella's name.

After drying off and cleaning up downstairs, I decided to head to my home office and do a little work. Being a lawyer involved a lot of late night paperwork being finished up. Luckily I was able to do it from home. I was there working on a legal brief when I heard the front door close and Bella's keys drop into the bowl on the table beside the door. I didn't even bother to alert her to my presence. Within a few minutes, she was walking into my office.

"Hey Edward, I'm home. You coming to bed?" She leaned against the doorframe looking adorable.

"Hi baby. No, I'm in the middle of something here. Go to sleep. I'll see you in the morning." I blew her a kiss and went back to my work. I knew I was being an asshole, but I couldn't find it in myself to give a shit. She had a choice tonight and she didn't choose me. Fuck her.

I never made it to bed that night, instead choosing to sleep on the couch in my office. I was awakened to the sound of slamming pots and pans. Isabella Cullen was pissed off.

I walked into the kitchen to find Bella standing at the sink with her arms crossed in front of her chest, staring vacantly at the floor.

"Good morning" I said as I walked to the coffee pot to pour myself a cup.

"Would you mind telling me why you didn't sleep in our bed last night?" She was shooting daggers at me.

"I knew you would be tired and I worked late. I didn't want to disturb you. I'm sure you and Jessica had a tiring day yesterday" I said with a little more sarcasm than I had intended.

"What's with the Victoria's Secret bag on the bed?"

"That's nothing. Forget you saw it. I'll be taking it back today."

"Was it for me Edward?" I stopped in my tracks and spun on my heels.

"What are you alluding to Bella?" I raised an eyebrow at her. Surely she wasn't going to go there.

"Did you buy it for me?"

"Fuck Isabella, who the fuck else would I buy it for? Had you bothered to come home last night after shopping all day, you would have found a homemade dinner, movie, wine, and a sexy new outfit that your husband happened to think would look exquisitely beautiful on you. Furthermore, after the dinner and movie, I had rather hoped to be able to make love to my beautiful wife instead of jacking off in the shower for the hundredth time in the last couple of months. But you chose your friends Bella. You chose to spend the day and evening with friends instead of your husband. You didn't choose me, AGAIN. Truthfully I'm at the end Bella. I'm done. Do you even fucking love me anymore? Because from where I'm standing, the answer is blindingly obvious." Fuck, I hadn't meant to say all that, but once it started coming out it wouldn't stop.

"Oh and I guess the Great Edward Cullen is the victim here right? You've never chosen your work over me, I'm sure. Edward, we have problems. Serious problems. I'm not sure I want to remain in this marriage anymore." Her words sliced through me like a bolt of lightning and shattered my very soul.

"Come on Bella, sure, we have some serious problems that need to be immediately dealt with. I agree. But do you really mean that you don't want to be married to me anymore? Baby?" My voice cracked when I called her the term of endearment I had used since we began dating so many years ago.

"Yes Edward I mean every word I just said. I'm miserable. You're miserable. I'm not sure there's anything left to save." She walked past me and as her shoulder brushed mine, I lightly grabbed her wrist, stopping her.

"Look at me Isabella. Look me in the eyes and tell me you don't love me anymore. Tell me you want out of this marriage and I will have the papers drawn up today. If you say those words to me, Isabella Marie Cullen, if you tell me that you no longer want to be my wife, my heart, and my soul, you better fucking mean every god damned word of it. Because once that's been said, there is no going back." I waited and held my breath for what felt like an eternity. Finally Bella looked at me, her eyes filled with tears and reached up to cup my cheek.

"Remind me Edward. Remind me how it used to be. I'm begging you."

BPOV

I don't know when our marriage started to lose its luster. If I could take a guess, it would have been about 4 years ago. Right around the time that Edward was fighting to make partner at the law firm he worked at. It seemed so gradual that I barely noticed. We went from being a very passionately in love couple to barely talking some nights. We used to have dinner together every Saturday night, watch some movies and make love. But the last few months, one of us had always been busy.

Over the last several weeks, I had spent a lot of time with my friend and co-worker Jessica. She was single and always up to getting out of the house for a coffee or a few drinks. She always listened to me when I wanted to vent about my marriage, which had been happening a lot in the last couple of months.

One night a few weeks ago after a staff meeting she and I went to Starbucks to discuss the changes administration wanted to make at the school when I got a text from Edward saying he was stuck at work for a couple more hours and not to hold dinner for him. I wasn't mad at the fact that he had to be at work late, I was upset that he didn't even remember that I wasn't going to be home either. I had told him the night before about the district wide faculty meeting across town, but it seemed that as usual as of late, it went in one ear and came out the other.

I shared my displeasure with Jessica.

"I don't know why you don't just leave him. He obviously cares more about his job than he does about your marriage. Maybe he isn't actually working, maybe he is boning his secretary"

"Edward would never cheat on me." I knew that for a fact. That was always something neither of us could or would do to the other. "I still love him. I don't want to lose the one person I have loved for most of my life."

"Still, if you put yourself on the market, you could be my wing-woman. Bella, you're gorgeous and could have any man you want. Not one that seems to ignore you most of the time."

I knew that ending my marriage was not the answer to our problems. But she planted a seed and it seemed to grow little by little. I thought about what she said all the time, and it made me doubt myself, Edward and our marriage. Did he even love me anymore?

Friday afternoon, Jessica asked if I wanted to go shopping with her and Lauren and then out for some drinks and dancing Saturday. I agreed, cause really, Edward was most likely going to be working, so why stay at home?

I met the girls at the mall and we wandered through the stores for most the afternoon. Just before dinner, I gave Edward a courtesy call to let him know that I probably wouldn't be home until late that night because I was going to have drinks with Jessica. His tone made him sound a bit put off, but he didn't tell me not to go, so I just assumed I was right in thinking that he was just going to be working yet again.

We had not been at the bar long when Lauren scooped up her boyfriend for the night and left for the dance floor. Jessica and I sat at the table having a few drinks.

Over the course of a couple of hours, several guys came up and asked me to dance. I declined each one. Even though Edward and I were having problems, I was not going to ask for more. Jessica ended up dancing quite a bit with several different guys, but she never left our table for very long. Towards the end of the night, she flung herself into her chair and gave me a grin.

"See, if you were single, you could be up there dancing up a storm, or leaving with a hottie like Lauren did. Fuck, Bella. You're still hot, you could pick up any guy you want"

"I know Jess, but like I said before, I still love Edward."

"Yeah. Edward is hot as fuck, but what good is being married to a hot guy that won't fuck your brains out? C'mon, leave him and be my wing-woman."

She was drunk, so I just laughed her off.

It was just after midnight when I finally made my way home. I let myself in and tossed my keys onto the table by the door, not even caring that the sound of them dropping into the bowl there could wake Edward up if he was asleep. But of course he wasn't. He was holed up in his office working again. I tried to dampen my irritation when I let him know I was there.

"Hey Edward, I'm home. You coming to bed?" I asked, knowing full well what the answer would be. So I wasn't shocked when he told me he was in the middle of something and to head to bed.

When I walked into the bedroom I saw a small purple bag sitting on the bed. I knew immediately that it was from Victoria's Secret. I didn't know what to think. He had not bought me anything in months. I quickly stomped the thought that maybe it wasn't for me, that maybe Jess was right about him cheating on me and it was for whomever he was sleeping with. That thought had to be wrong. Even with all the problems we were having, I prayed he wouldn't be cheating on me.

It took me a long time to fall asleep, tossing and turning, my thoughts jumbled. By three, Edward had still not come to bed and I finally let the tears that had been threatening go ahead and fall. I cried myself to sleep.

I woke way too early for a Sunday and noticed immediately that Edward's side of the bed had remained untouched. I climbed out of bed, pulled on my robe and went to look for him. He was curled up on the couch in his office fast asleep, but he didn't look restful. Even in his sleep there was a slight frown on his face. It pissed me off that he would rather sleep on the uncomfortable couch than come sleep in the bed with me. It almost cemented my resolve that maybe we couldn't fix the damage to our marriage.

I went into the kitchen to make some breakfast and again, I didn't care about the noise I was making. I just slammed the pots around trying to find the one I needed to make some eggs. I felt the tears rising again and had to stop what I was doing. I leaned against the sink and took a deep breath. I stood there for a few moments just staring at nothing. Then I heard his voice.

"Good morning" Edward said nonchalantly as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

I felt my anger rise and I glared at him. "Would you mind telling me why you didn't sleep in our bed last night?"

He made up some bull shit story about not wanting to disturb me and then made a sarcastic remark about my night out with Jessica.

I got up the nerve to ask him about the Victoria's Secret bag I found on the bed, and let him know that I thought he was cheating on me. I really didn't mean to, but I was so upset that it just flew out.

He started spewing out all his anger. It sounded like he was trying to pin all of our problems over the last little while on me. Saying that I would rather choose my friends over him. Which, looking back, I really had been doing in a defensive move to stop myself from feeling neglected. But instead of feeling guilt at the situation, I took the defensive route and blew up at him. All the feelings I had been having, the worry, the neglect, everything just came out of my mouth. I even heard myself telling him the last thing I ever wanted to say, I told him I didn't want our marriage anymore.

His voice cracking as he asked me if I meant what I said almost did me in. I could feel the sob building in my chest, the tears were threatening to pour out. But I held them in.

"Yes Edward I mean every word I just said. I'm miserable. You're miserable. I'm not sure there's anything left to save." I couldn't hold in my tears anymore and I made a move to run to our bedroom to let them out. But he stopped me.

He forced me to look at him in the eyes and tell him I didn't love him anymore and that I truly wanted out of our marriage. He said that if I walked away, if I truly meant what I said there would be no going back. But I couldn't. I knew I still loved him. Even with our problems, that would never change. I looked up into his eyes that were so full of love for me, but full of pain at the same time. I couldn't tell him that I didn't love him, because it just wasn't true. I just needed him to remind me of what we used to be like. So that is what I told him. I reached up and cupped his cheek.

"Remind me Edward. Remind me how it used to be. I'm begging you." His eyes softened a bit, but before he could say anything else, I continued. "Remind me of all those things you use to do that made me fall in love with you. Please, Edward, remind me. I've felt so lost these last few months. I know I still love you, but where did all of our passion go? Where did our love go?"

EPOV

Bella and I kept to ourselves the rest of the day. I saw in her eyes that she still loved me but fuck if we didn't have a long way to go to find our way back to each other. She begged me to remind her of the love we used to share. I knew immediately what I needed to do. I called my friend, Maria, who was a travel agent. Bella and I had spent our honeymoon on a private island off the coast of South America. Those were some of the best days of our lives to date and I knew if there was any place to rekindle our romance that would be the place.

Maria was an angel like always, as she managed on very short notice to come through for me. She had booked Bella and I on the same island for the next week. We would be leaving first thing tomorrow morning. I had to fork out a few extra thousand dollars because of the short notice but if it would mend my broken marriage, I would spend our entire fortune.

I made a call to Marcus, who was the lead partner of my firm and told him what was going on. He was very understanding and told me to take all the time I needed. Luckily my case load was very light at the moment so my being gone wouldn't put the firm in too much distress. Next, I called Bella's boss and arranged for her to have the week off as well. Once I had confirmations on everything I found Bella to tell her the plan. She was curled up in a chaise lounge in our home library reading a novel.

"Sweetheart, am I interrupting you?" I moved to sit beside her.

"No, I'm just reading. What's up?" She put the book down and looked at me, her eyes red and puffy. I fought every part of myself to keep from reaching out to caress her face. I wasn't sure how it would be received so I thought I should keep my distance.

"You wanted me to remind you how it used to be and frankly baby I wasn't sure how. I thought about it and I guess you could say a sort of epiphany occurred. Bella, I love you so very much and I don't know how we got where we are now. What I do know is I would move heaven and earth to make our marriage the way it used to be. That being said, go and pack a bag or two. I have spoken to both our bosses and we have the next week off. I called Maria and she was able to book us at the resort we stayed in on our honeymoon. Remember the private island with the beautiful beach and blue water? Well, it's ours for the next week. We leave tomorrow morning at 4."

"You really did all that? Edward, I.." She closed her eyes as fresh tears fell and I said fuck it and pulled her into my arms. She melted right into my embrace and I buried my nose in her hair, her scent immediately calming me.

"No more tears Bella. Come on. Let me remind you." I kissed her lips softly and pulled her to stand so we could both go get packed.

We arrived at the resort after an uneventful flight and got settled into our private bungalow on the beach. It was even more beautiful than it had been ten years ago. Already, I could tell Bella was breathing a little easier. We had held hands during the entire flight and talked a little about our jobs and other things going on in our lives. She told me about her bitch friend Jessica and that she had been trying to get Bella to leave me. I was pissed off at that revelation but kept it in not wanting to start trouble. The sun was beginning to set so I thought Bella and I could sit on the shore and talk for a bit.

"Sweetheart, why don't we go out by the fire pit and I'll light a fire and we can talk. Does that sound good to you?"

"Sure Edward. That sounds perfect. Would you like a drink?" She gestured to the bar and raised her eyebrows.

"I think I'll pass for now baby. I'd like to keep a clear head." I winked at her and I saw the blush I hadn't seen in months reappear.

We got settled into chairs beside each other as the fire roared to life. I figured I would start us out.

"Bella, I'm so sorry Love. I'm not sure when this all went south. I know my work hours most likely have something to do with it. Both our jobs keep us busy. Still, that's no excuse to let our relationship go askew."

"It's both of our faults Edward, really. Neither of us is an innocent party in this." She reached out and took my hand. I smiled as a memory took over.

"Remember the year we saw Paramore in concert? We were standing in line waiting to get in and started making out. We didn't give a shit if people stared at us, hell that one lady even told us to get a damn room. Remember?" I smirked at her.

"Ooh yes. I do remember that. It was pretty hot." She smiled as she took a drink of her water.

"Yep. It's hard to believe that was me and you. Looking at us now nobody would believe it. Shit Bell, it's been so long since we've been intimate. I bet you don't even remember what it feels like when I kiss your neck. Or what it feels like when I find just the right spot below your ear. Do you remember that spot Isabella?" I lowered my voice and saw her visibly shudder. "You know, we keep saying we're ok, but fuck that. I won't settle for 'oh we're good'. Hell no baby. I want us to be great again. I want us to feel that fire again. Dammit, we were always so on fire and in love. The passion was palpable between us. We couldn't get enough of each other. Never enough."

BPOV

Talking about when we were happy was bitter sweet, but I knew talking about everything would help, especially talking about the passion we wanted to find again. I laughed out loud when I remembered one incident.

"Remember the airport, dropping me off to go visit my Mom and Phil in Florida the summer before our last year of Undergrad? We were kissing goodbye and couldn't stop." I thought back to that day with a smile.

"I felt bad cause you missed your flight. Your Mom was so mad, but sucked it up when I offered to pay the fees for you to catch the next flight."

"But that meant we had one more night before I was gone for a month, so I was happy."

"It was a pretty good night wasn't it?"

"It really was. I miss who we used to be. I miss us. Do you remember how it used to be? Those nights we'd turn out the lights and didn't just sleep. We really were on fire, so in love. That look in your eyes, I miss it so much."

"I miss it too baby. I wanna feel that way again."

"There were so many nights that I just wanted to hold you close, but I was so nervous that you didn't want me to. I didn't even know if you still loved me." Tears started filling my eyes.

"I've never stopped loving you." He took my hand and squeezed it.

"If you really do, don't just assume I know. I need to hear it and feel it. You just stopped showing me." The tears were over flowing now, and I couldn't stop them. Edward cupped my cheek and rubbed some of the tears away with his thumb.

"I can't say I'm sorry enough baby. When you started to ignore me, I didn't know what to think. I watched us drifting apart and didn't know how to bring us back. Once we started missing out on our Saturdays I felt helpless."

"Do you remember the way it felt? I want that feeling back. How can we get it back?" My tears kept flowing.

"Do you mean when we couldn't control ourselves?" He asked with a small smile, most likely remembering one of our many sleepless nights.

"That's exactly what I mean. I need you to remind me. I've said this before but please remind me of all those things that you used to do, those things that made me fall in love with you."

His eyes misted up and a few tears fell down onto his cheeks. He got a faraway look on his face and through his tears he smiled softly at me.

"What's that grin for?" I asked cause it looked almost content.

"Just remembering; remember all those mornings you'd wake up in my old t-shirt, all those mornings I was late for work. That is something I want you to remind me of."

I smiled back at him, remembering all those mornings just after he got his first internship with the law firm. He thought he was going to get fired.

We spent the rest of that night reminding each other what we loved about each other. Neither of us made a move to rekindle the physical part of our love. That first night wasn't about that, it was about talking things out, communication was something we had lost. That night in bed, we just held each other close, something we both had been missing a lot.

We continued our conversation the next morning. We had covered so much of the heavy stuff the night before that we wanted our first full day on the island to be spent talking about the good memories. Reminding each other about the happiest times in our relationship. We laughed a lot that morning. But still, neither of us made a move beyond holding each other. I knew we still had a ways to go before we were back to the passion we had been missing, but I finally felt like we were on the road to recovery, that we were going to be able to fix the break we had both allowed to happen.

EPOV

I was feeling extremely encouraged by the progress we had made. It felt absolutely amazing to be able to hold Bella again as she slept. My body's natural reaction to her was evident, but she didn't act like she minded. We hadn't gotten physical with each other yet but I felt like we were ready to take that step. I chuckled at myself for being nervous to make love to my wife of ten years. Making love to Bella was always like coming home. As soon as I slid into her warm, wet heat, I heard angels sing. We fit together like a glove. The perfect puzzle pieces coming together in the most intensely beautiful picture you could imagine. Our passion would often boil over and rarely simmered. Shit, sitting here thinking about making love to Bella has me hard as steel. I look around until I find her. She's sitting outside in one of the lounge chairs drinking a cocktail. An idea floats through my mind and I know she'll love it.

After making a few phone calls my plan was put into action. Now it was time to tell Bella about her surprise. I walked out on the patio and brushed the side of her cheek with my thumb.

"Hey Gorgeous. Can I interest you in a special surprise I have planned for you?" She looked at me with wide eyes.

"A surprise? For me? Well of course I'd be interested in that Handsome." She moved to stand up and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"I fucking love you Bella. Do you know that?" I moved to place small kisses all along her neck and up to that spot she loved right below her ear. The moan I was rewarded with did nothing for the tent currently residing in my board shorts.

"Oh God I forgot how good that feels." She ran her hands through my hair and tugged lightly. She knew I loved that.

"Just reminding you Sweetheart. That's my job this week. I need to remind you how much I love you. I need to remind you how you fucking make me feel." To prove my point, I grabbed her hips and pulled her roughly against my hard on. "And most of all Bella, I need to remind you just how absolutely taken I am with you." I moved to speak directly into her ear. Lowering my voice, I continued. "The things I have missed doing to you would get me put in jail in all fifty states Isabella." I felt her go limp in my arms and quickly tightened my grip on her.

"Jesus fuck Edward. Kiss me please."

"Your wish is my command Beautiful." I slid my arms to her ass and lifted her so she could wrap her legs around my waist as I walked us into the bungalow. When we entered the living room, I pushed her against the wall and held her there with my body. Our kiss was electric. My cock was throbbing directly against her very wet center. Our tongues were dancing and having their own reunion and things were quickly getting out of control. We didn't have time to make love because Bella was due at the spa in ten minutes for her surprise. Sadly I pulled away from her. She whimpered when I gently set her back down on her feet.

"Edward, what's wrong? Why did you stop? God I'm fucking worked up." She looked a bit angry with me.

"Believe me Love, I didn't want to stop, but we don't have time. Bella when I make love to you for the first time in two months it's going to take longer than ten minutes. You're due at the spa in a few moments for your surprise." I cupped her face in my hands. "I promise you this though, we will continue this later." I kissed her on the tip of her nose and she smiled.

"Ok. I can live with that. Wow. I feel like a teenager. I haven't wanted you like I do now in a long time. And Edward, I really like this feeling."

"Me too baby. God, me too. We're going to be ok aren't we?"

"I think so. Just keep showing me how much you love me and I'll do the same. We can never assume the other already knows. Actions Edward. They speak louder than words."

"Come on Mrs. Cullen. Let me walk you to the spa." I reached out for her hand and led her down the path to the main lodge.

When we arrived I sent Bella off for her spa day. I had arranged a massage, manicure and pedicure, and a facial. She would have an hour between each procedure and I had plans for that hour. I had instructed the spa to place Bella in her own private cabana during her hour down times. My plan was to send her very suggestive and racy text messages until she was so worked up she wouldn't be able to stand it. We used to do this all the time when we were in college. It was so much fun and both of us mutually benefited. Heh heh.

I made my way back to our bungalow and got comfortable in bed with a cold beer. When I knew it was time, I sent the first text.

_**So beautiful, I hope you are enjoying your special treats. What have you gotten so far? -E**_

Her response took about ten minutes to come back to me.

_**Baby, thank you so much. I have had a wonderful deep tissue massage and a Brazilian wax. P.S. I know that was your idea…tell me Mr. Cullen, what could you gain from my having a Brazilian? Hmm? -B**_

Fuck. She was hip to my game. Ok. That's ok. I can still work with this. I'd have her coming undone in a matter of moments. Yep. I'm that damn good.

_**Isabella, you wound me. I can't imagine why you would think I had ulterior motives for my special request. Besides Baby, you know I'd feast on that exquisite pussy no matter what condition it was in. That being said though, are you completely bare? God please tell me. –E**_

__The response was instant.

_**Bare as the day I was born Edward. But I gotta go baby. It's time for my mani/pedi. I love you Edward. –B**_

__I spit beer everywhere when I read her response. Fuck I loved it when she was bare. She could feel so much more when I went down on her. I palmed my cock through my shorts just thinking about it.

BPOV:

I was relaxing in a lounge chair behind the bungalow overlooking the ocean thinking back over the last couple of days. How I went from thinking that the marriage I had built with the love of my life was over, to being back in our honeymoon spot trying to rekindle what we knew was still inside us somewhere. For the first time in a long time I was hopeful that we could get it all back.

I heard Edward come out of the house and make his way over to me and then tell me that he had a special surprise cooked up for me. I was a bit excited; his surprises were usually epic. I jumped up and wrapped my arms around his neck in thank you. He told me how much he loved me and then started kissing up my neck to the spot right below my ear, my sweet spot. It always felt so good when he kissed or caressed me there. I couldn't help the moan that escaped from my mouth.

"Oh God, I forgot how good that feels." I ran my hands up his neck and into his hair and tugged a little, just like he liked it. I was rewarded with a quiet moan.

After telling me that he was just reminding me about our passion, about us, he proceeded to pull my hips against the proof that he still wanted me. I whimpered a little and begged him to kiss me, and he did. Over the last few months, I always wanted him, but this feeling was one I had not felt in quite a while, it was a need. It didn't even register that he had picked me up and carried me back into the bungalow until he had me pressed up against the wall. I could feel his cock throbbing against me, right where I wanted him. He only needed to move the bottoms of my bathing suit to the side a little and he could slip right in. I was about to pull away and tell him to do just that when he stopped kissing me and gently placed me back on the floor.

I looked up at him wide eyed. "Edward, what's wrong? Why did you stop? God, I'm fucking worked up." I was a little upset that he was stopping us now.

He told me why he stopped promising me that we would pick up right where we left off after my surprise, which was a day at the spa that overlooked the ocean. I was willing to put off my needs for a little while if it meant that I was going to be having a full body massage.

He escorted me down to the Spa and then went back to the bungalow to relax. I was shown to a small room that I knew was not for a massage, so I thought I was having my mani/pedi first. Boy was I wrong.

"Okay Mrs. Cullen, please remove all items of clothing from the waist down and climb onto that table." The esthetician explained.

"Um, for a pedicure?"

"No Miss. Mr. Cullen has arranged for you to have a Brazilian wax."

My eyebrows shot up. "Oh he did, did he? Well we mustn't disappoint my husband."

She nodded and left the room so I could prepare myself for the wax. She returned and prepped me. But the end of the wax I was in tears from the pain. I truly hoped that Edward enjoyed the pain he inflicted upon me.

After I was cleaned up from the wax, I was led down the hall to a massage room. There I was massaged for over an hour. I was mush and ready to sleep by the time I was done. I was escorted to a private cabana where I would wait for my next treatment. I found a book that I had been wanting to read. I had just started a new chapter when my cell phone buzzed with a text message. I finished up the chapter and then pulled my phone out of the bag Edward had sent for me. It was my wonderful husband asking how I was enjoying my time and what treatments I had done.

I admit, I played a little dirty with him. I knew exactly why he had arranged the Brazilian, he loved it when I was bare down there. I told him exactly how bare I was, and just as I hit send, I was called for my next treatment. I had my mani/pedi and my hands and feet looked great. I chose a light purple polish because it matched the bathing suit I was going to be wearing. When I got back to my little cabana to wait for my facial, I decided to fuck with my husband a little bit.

_**Hey baby. My toes and fingers look all pretty with purple nails. -B**_

He replied right away.

_**That's good baby. I can't wait to see them. –E**_

_**Know what else is pretty? –B**_

_**What's that? -E**_

_**Did you have your hair done too? –E**_

_**Noooo, but I bet you anything my now bare pussy is a pretty pink. Shiny too cause it's wet for you. –B**_

It took several minutes for a reply to that text.

_**Wow, Bella. How wet is it? –E**_

I snickered a little, cause I had probably worked him up a bit, just like he did to me earlier.

_**Oh very wet, almost dripping. I may need your help cleaning me up. –B**_

_**I am sure that can be arranged. How much longer are you going to be? –E**_

_**At least an hour. Why? –B**_

_**Fuck, Bella. Do you really have to ask? You tell me your pussy is wet and dripping for me and now I have to wait an hour for you to bring it to me? –E**_

Just then I was called up for my facial. I decided to leave him hanging and not reply to his last text. When I got back to the cabana to change back into my own clothes and retrieve my things there were a few texts waiting for me.

_**You know Isabella, it's not nice to leave a man hanging like this. –E**_

_**Are you ignoring me now baby? –E**_

_**Hmmmm, I guess I will just have to take matters into my own hands. Should I take care of myself while I wait for your return? –E**_

The last text he sent was a picture of his hard cock with a note attached.

_**I decided that I want you to take care of this little problem. This is what's waiting for you when you get back. I love you. –E**_

I quickly sent a text telling him I was on my way and ran all the way back to our bungalow, thanking whatever god was above us that it was secluded and private.

EPOV

I was sprawled out on the bed in our bungalow, completely naked and hard as glass. I had been stroking myself off and on for the past hour while I waited for Bella to be done with her spa day. Fuck, she had me all worked up telling me her pussy was dripping for me. I almost lost my shit a couple of times while I was stroking myself and had to stop. There was no way I was going to come without Bella being there. As if the Gods heard my prayers, I looked out the window and saw Bella running up the walkway with a huge smile on her face. I sat up on my elbows and waited for her to come in.

"Oh my fucking God Edward. Are you seriously laying on the bed completely naked and hard? That's fucking hot." And before I knew it, she launched herself at me. I caught her and fisted my hands into her beautiful mahogany hair. I quickly threw off the minimal clothing she was wearing and flipped us so I was on top of her. Our frantic pace slowed down as I gazed into her beautiful chocolate eyes.

"Isabella Marie Cullen, not a day goes by that I don't thank God that you are mine. I have loved you for so long that I don't know where I end and you begin. You're part of my soul baby." I kissed her passionately, licking her bottom lip asking for entrance. She opened her mouth and tilted her head so I could deepen the kiss. I ran my hands down the sides of her body and moaned into her mouth when I felt how soft she was. My aching, leaking cock was positioned right at her entrance. All I would have to do was shift my hips and I would be home.

"Please Edward. I need you so much. It's been way too long. The look in your eyes right now Edward, that's the look I've been needing. That right there. It's like you can't get enough of me. Lose yourself baby. Remind me Edward. God, please remind me." She had tears streaking down her beautiful face.

"Bella you are like home to me. Right here, right now there's no place I'd rather be. I never want to lose you again. I promise to always remind you. I promise to love you for eternity and most of all, I promise to show you every fucking day how important you are to me and how you are my entire life." I lowered my head and kissed her deeply as I slid as deep inside her as I could get. Thank God we were secluded because the loud moan that escaped both of our mouths could have broken the sound barrier.

"Oh God Edward! Yesssss….." She was writhing around under me, meeting me thrust for thrust and I knew it wouldn't take her long to find her release.

"That's it Sweetheart. I feel that beautiful pussy squeezing me." I pulled all the way out of her and slammed back in a couple times. She gasped and screamed my name. I pulled out again and moved down her body, kissing her everywhere I could. She opened her mouth to protest a second before my tongue found purchase on her swollen clit.

"Holy fuck Edward. That feels amazing." She squeezed her thighs shut so tightly that she almost dislocated my jaw. I chuckled against her heated flesh.

"Are we a little eager baby? You can't injure me before I make you come several times, and by the way this delicious pussy looks and tastes I may be down here a while." I smirked up at her. When her eyes found mine I kept our gazes locked as I went back to work on her clit. I moved my hand and slipped two fingers inside her and curled them immediately.

"Fuck Edward, when you look at me while you're going down on me it's almost more than I can handle. Damn baby you are so insanely gorgeous and your eyes Edward, they are so fucking beautiful."

"Lay back and enjoy this Sweetheart. Let me remind you how good I am at this. I think I can find that perfect spot to make you see stars. In fact, I know I can." I inserted another finger and sucked her nub into my mouth. When I pressed a little harder I felt her tighten up and felt the rush of liquid leave her body.

"Edwaaarrrrddddd…fuuuuuucckkkkkkk" I threw my arm across her pelvis to keep her on the bed. She reached down and grabbed my hair and pulled extremely hard. I was sure I would have a bald spot by morning but I couldn't have cared less. I had just made Bella squirt. It was a fucking good day in Edward Cullen's world.

I crawled back up her body and kissed her deeply. She wrapped her arms around my neck and caged my hips in with her legs.

"God baby you look amazing when you come. Did that feel good?" I rubbed the apples of her cheeks with my thumbs while she hummed lightly.

"You have no idea Edward. God we are so good together. Please, I need you inside me now." She pushed down on my ass with her feet and I could deny her no more. Without another word I slipped back into her and began to thrust.

I reached down and wrapped my arms around her back and over the tops of her shoulders, effectively pulling her as close to me as possible. I could tell she was close again and I was having to fight to hold off my own impending release. I needed her to come again.

"Bella, baby, I need you to come. Keep your eyes open Sweetheart. I want you to look me in the eyes when I make you come. Do not close your eyes Isabella." I leaned down to kiss her.

"I never want to lose this Edward. Never again. You are amazing. God I love you." I began to thrust harder.

"Are you close baby? I need you to come baby. I won't last much longer." My voice was shaking with my fight to hold myself off. I shifted my hips to try a different angle and immediately I felt her tighten again. Once I was sure she was coming I finally let go.

"Oh shittttt Edwarrrrdd! I'm coming!" Her pussy milked my cock so hard I thought I might pass out as my orgasm washed over me.

"Beeeelllllaaaaa…Goddddd I looove youuuu!" I could barely speak and breathing was difficult at best. Bella and I had always been amazing in our lovemaking, but this time something was different. It was euphoric.

I stayed inside her until our breathing calmed. I lifted myself off her and pulled her into my arms. We both sighed, completely sated and undeniably in love again. As I ran my fingers through her long locks, I felt her sigh against my chest.

"Sweetheart, are you ok?" I moved to look at her face.

"More than ok Edward. I'm more than ok." She sat up on her elbows and looked into my eyes. "I know we still have a long way to go until things are perfect again. But this week has been the best in a long time. You have shown me that our passion is still there and that if we always communicate and make each other a priority there isn't anything that can tear us apart."

"Bella I will do anything in my power to always make you feel like the most important thing in the world to me. I won't ever make you second again. I'll remind you all the time why we are together. It's simple really. You are my other half. Without you, I cease to exist."

"I love you Edward Cullen. I love you so very much. We're going to be ok. I feel it. We're going to be great again. We're going to turn off the lights at night and do more than sleep. We're going to be on fire and in love and completely out of control in our love for each other. And if one of us forgets we'll always remember to remind each other how wonderful our love is."

"I have no doubt in my mind Isabella. We are in this forever. FOREVER."

"Yes Edward. Longer than forever. Now will you do me one more favor?"

"Anything love. What do you need? I'll do anything for you."

"Remind me again."

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed our entry for the Lyrics to Life Contest. We absolutely loved writing this for you!**


End file.
